Gone But Not Forgotten
by inuyasha jr
Summary: After going through a series of unfortionet events, Sango must put a killer behind bars, and find out the truth to her best friends disaperence...can she do it? curent time period AN: IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN DONT FUCKIN READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything sadly im just a poor little pesant trying to earn some kind of living. takes hat off and sets it on the floor spare change?

Sango drove along barerink blv. keeping her eyes open for any wandering drunks. Its

well past 1:30AM and there are no street lights in view. she pulled into a large

parking lot and got out, locking her black Suzuki up and cutting on its alarm. she

walked inside to the elavator and rode it up to the 5th floor. she put the key in for

apartment number 316 and went inside, taking off her dirty boots and jacket. locking

the door she went and layed down on the coutch and turned on MSNBC.

"Local resedent Naraku Onigumi's body was found earlyer today stabbed to death and

hanged in his own bedroom. Forensic scientest are diging deeper to find out who the

killer might be. Please remember to..."

Sango turned the TV off and stared up and the roof. Being one of the forensic

scientest on that case she knows more then enough on whats going on. closeing her

eyes.She can still see his magled body, most of his insides hanging outside his body,

and the smell was burned into her brain, hes been dead for a good week or two.

hearing a low knock kicked her out of her trance and she instinctily pulled her gun out

from its case on her side and jumped up. peeking through the peep hole she notest it

was one of her neighbours. she cracked the door a bit and stuck her head out.

" Miroku...What do you want NOW?" she said a bit agravated.

He smiled sweetly at her and chuckled a little bit. "You see my dear Sango, my toilet

is broken and the plumber wont be here for another 2 days. may I use your restroom?"

" Hmm let me think about before I say no...NO!" she shut the door and relocked it.

"Go wake up Koga and use his!"

Sango waited in tell she heard him walk away before she went to the fridge and pulled

herself out a bud light. Sitting back down on the couch she removed her tie, shirt and

pants, leaving her in her black wifebeater and boxer shorts. A loud blast of lightning

and thunder roared outside singnaling a strong storm and she headed off to bed

drinking the rest of her beer.

Morning (7:27AM)

Theme song to Mission Impossable Starts Playing

Sango's cell phone goes off wakeing her up from her rarely good dreams, to some unplesent news.

"Talk" She said groggly answering the phone.

"Sango, we need you down here at the lab ASAP." a strong males voice answered.

"Yes sir, I'll be there shortly"

"Good. I'll see you then."

She hung up the phone and jumped in the shower, got dressed, and left.

Umm R/R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She pulled up to the lab and got out of her car. making sure she had everything she locked up and headed inside.

"Sango! where have you been!"

She turned around and got a bit nervous.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, I..."

"I dont want to hear your excuses just go to the body room, Inuyasha is there waiting for you."

Sesshomaru walked off to carry out the rest of his dutys.

After being stoped 3 different times Sango finaly made it and walked in.

"Hey Inuyasha, Sesshomaru said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes...I have some bad news, and some worse news. Which whould you like to hear first?"

"Just spill it Inuyasha, whats going on? sesshomaru was acting all weird on the phone when he called earlyer."

"well...the bad news is this isnt Narakus body...The worse news is Naraku was the one who killed him which means hes somewhere close..."

Sangos heart droped...the man that murderd one of her closest friends, is back...

_'does he know I know? what if he shows up at my apartment, and trys to kill me?'_

"Sango are you ok?"

"Yeah...its nothing..."

"You know if you need to talk to someone im here for you...and so is everyone else here."

"Yeah, I know...Whos body?"

"Hu?"

"Who did naraku kill? you know the body we found yesterday."

"oh right that body. I sent in for DNA testing last night, and the resaults showed up positive for narakus blood but not all of it."

"A clone?"

"Persaisly. we call him Onigumi. Theres no one in any state area with this blood type."

"Which means what? he went back to school? where did he get the tecnology to do something like this?"

"Well the only KNOWN science facility that has been doing cloneing experiments, is in England. but they are on where near ready to do a human, And if you look inside Onigumi hes well... Perfict! its like he wasnt even cloned."

"Well what are we going to do? we have a man who killed his own clone...so?"

"My guess is he wants people to think hes dead. As long as this information stays within this facility we might be able to catch him."

"And in tell then? What are we going to do hu! Sit around and eat popcorn, while a murder is roaming our streets!"

"Calm down Sango. If everything goes to plan we can have this city closed down. No one comes in and no one goes out. hopefully we can eather containe him or lock him out eather way."

a voice comes over the intercome inturupting there conversation.

"Inuyasha your needed in Sir Sesshomarus office, Inuyasha, sir sesshomaru's office."

"Well...I dont know what else to say Sango. Just stay safe. if you get scared you can come and stay with me ok?"

He smiles and walks off.

"Im not a child Inuyasha I can take care of my self!"

_'But maybe I will take you up on that offer just in case"_

She smiles to herself and goes off to find something to do.


End file.
